parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 1989's Disney animated film "The Little Mermaid". Cast *Ariel - Princess Bloom (Winx Club) *Prince Eric - Prince Sky (Winx Club) *Sebastian - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Flounder - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Scuttle - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *King Triton - King Oritel (Winx Club) *Ursula - Principal Cinch (My Little Pony Equestrial Girls: Friendship Games) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Claudandus (Felidae) and Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Harold the Sea Horse - Fishy Boopkins (SMG4) *Grimsby - Kristoff (Frozen) *Carlotta the Maid - Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Chef Louis - Wario (Super Mario Bros) *Max the Sheep Dog - Dug (Pixar's Up) *Vanessa - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony Equestrial Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Ariel's Sisters - Stella, Tecna, Flora, Aisha, Musa and Mirta (Winx Club) *The Priest - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Glut the Shark - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Scenes *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 1 - Fathoms Below/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 2 - Squiward's Concert (Daughters of King Oritel) *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 3 - Bloom at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 4 - Bloom Meets Wilbur *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 5 - Principal Cinch Watches Bloom *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 6 - Part of Your World *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 8 - The Storm *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 9 - Prince Sky is Saved (Part of Your World Reprise) *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 10 - Under the Sea *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 11 - Bloom's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 12 - Principal Cinch's Lair (Poor Unfortunate Souls) *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 13 - in Prince Sky's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle (Les Poissons) *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 16 - Kiss the Girl *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 17 - Principal Cinch Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 20 - Principal Cinch's Wrath *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used *The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips of Films/TV Shows/Videogames Used: *Winx Club *SpongeBob Squarepants *SpongeBob Squarepants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Lion King *The Lion King III: Hakuna Matata *The Rescuers Down Under *My Little Pony Equestrial Girls: Friendship Games *Felidae *The Nutcracker Prince *SMG4 *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Pixar's UP *My Little Pony Equestrial Girls: Rainbow Rocks *The Land Before Time *Gravity Falls Gallery Bloom Winx.png|Princess Bloom as Ariel SkyNick.png|Prince Sky as Prince Eric Grumpy Old Troll (Squidward).jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Sebastian Phil DeVille (Simba).jpg|Young Simba as Flounder Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-2336.jpg|Wilbur as Scuttle ReyOritelT5.png|King Oritel as King Triton Principal_Cinch.png|Principal Cinch as Ursula Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as Flotsam The Mouse King.png|The Mouse King as Jetsam Fishy.png|Fishy Boopkins as Harold the Sea Horse Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Grimsby Muriel says about hat.png|Muriel as Carlotta the Maid 513px-Wario MP100.png|Wario as Chef Louis Dug the Dog.png|Dug as Max the Sheep dog Adagio Dazzle -get our true Equestrian magic back- EG2.png|Adagio Dazzle as Vanessa (Ursula's Disguise) StellaSolaria.jpg|Stella Tecnacivilian1.jpg|Tecna Flora_2-3_Casual.jpg|Flora aisha2.jpg|Aisha Winx-Sailors-winx-club-flora-33204340-402-342.png|Musa Descarga-1542212464.jpg|and Mirta as Ariel's Sisters S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG|Grunkle Stan as The Priest Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Glut the Shark See Also * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:The Little Mer-Winx Princess Trilogy